


Все смотрят только на тебя

by maily, mingus



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 23:55:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maily/pseuds/maily, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingus/pseuds/mingus
Summary: Уилл проходил курс рисования, и в череду натурщиков затесался Майк.





	Все смотрят только на тебя

Купить вместо обычного будильника радио-будильник было все-таки неплохой идеей, будил он отлично. Только на кнопку выключения Уилл попал не сразу. Он заворочался в постели, зашуршали эскизы, которые валялись в ногах, и пенал с карандашами свалился на пол. Уилл сонно потер лицо и открыл глаза.

Подумав, ткнул кнопку на будильнике еще раз, и утро вместо привычно тихого и угрюмого стало музыкальным.

Вчера он опять засиделся допоздна, рисуя заказ в географический журнал — им внезапно понадобился дополнительный разворот с картой, и Уилл мучился до трех ночи.

Самое хорошее — руки не дрожали. Несмотря на недосып и нервы с новой программой в колледже, движения оставались четкими и уверенными, поэтому карта получилась с первого раза. Даже не пришлось пить таблетки. 

Уилл был не из ранних пташек, и подниматься на первые пары ему было не то чтобы в радость. Но в этом семестре занятия Лоуренса по рисованию человеческой натуры стояли первыми, а это не то, что Уиллу бы хотелось пропускать. Да и вообще пропуски — не его вариант, слететь со стипендии не хотелось. Уилл не сказал бы, что он в восторге от всех натурщиков — они часто менялись, но это-то нормально. Просто далеко не все могли сидеть неподвижно необходимое количество времени. И чаще всего ещё бонусами шли штуки вроде громкого несварения желудка у дедульки, или постоянно вибрирующий от уведомлений смартфон у девушки (в итоге её рисовали обнажённой и с телефоном в руках, потому что иначе миссия оказывалась невыполнимой), или даже чудовищный запах от ног той казалось бы опрятной дамы — ох, от таких сюрпризов нельзя быть застрахованным. И Уилл искренне, всей душой надеялся, что сегодня в аудитории их будет ждать кто-то нормальный.

Он начал торопливо собираться: карандаши, уголь, ластики, свернутые рулоны бумаги — крафтовой и обычной.

На завтрак времени, увы, не хватило.

— Карту не забудь, — буркнул он себе под нос, когда шнуровал кеды прямо у выхода из дома.  
Карта смиренно ждала его в углу комнаты . Надо бы прибраться, а тоУилл не сразу нашел ее взглядом среди хлама и сначала даже испугался. За заказ обещали хорошо заплатить, и тогда насчет аренды в следующем месяце ему можно было не париться. Завернув карту внутрь рулона, Уилл выскочил за порог.

Проверить ручку двери. Сложить ключи в боковой карман рюкзака. Не забыть достать наушники от плеера. 

Все по плану.

Индианаполис встретил его шумным утром понедельника: Уилл чуть ли не бежал к метро, стараясь не задеть никого в толпе. Избегай слишком людных улиц и избегай слишком безлюдных. Инструкции на каждый день — Уилл привычно проговаривал все если не вслух, то внутри головы, и от этого напряжение постепенно испарялось.

Он перешел через турникет, спустился к вагонам метро и вставил в уши наушники, подключил плеер.  
Последний ритуал перед парами — послушать несколько бодрых песен для вдохновения. Лоуренс будет ворчать, если Уилл опоздает. Этому творческому зануде только дай повод. Уилл мысленно попросил у Вселенной: вот бы натурщица или натурщик задержался, и тогда он, скорее всего, успеет выпить стакан крепкого чая с сахаром перед занятием.

До начала пары было ещё несколько минут, но у автомата с горячими напитками по печальной традиции была здоровенная очередь, и Уилл горестно поджал губы. Опаздывать он не любил, а вот Лоуренс пунктуальностью не отличался. Натурщики порой воспринимали простой по времени как кару небесную, а рисовать скривившиеся недовольные лица Уилла не очень-то радовало — напоминало об отце.  
Он заглянул в аудиторию. Ни Лоуренса за столом, ни модели в центре зала на возвышении ещё не было. Уилл бросил сумку возле порога и ринулся к автомату в тот момент, когда раздался звонок.  
Чай обжигал пальцы даже через плотный картон стаканчика, и Уилл, держа его аккуратно за край, начал отходить от автомата, больше глядя себе под ноги, чем по сторонам.

Зря. Столкновение было бы пустяковым, если бы не горячий чай, щедро выплеснувшийся на тёмный свитер ходячего препятствия.

— Ауч, — только и сказало препятствие.

Тихим и низким голосом. 

— Простите, пожалуйста. Я случайно. Честно.

Уилл медленно поднял глаза. Сначала застыл взглядом на темном пятне, что портило неплохой свитер, затем остановился на клетчатом воротничке рубашки, затем — на шее, и только потом, замерев в ожидании ругательств, взглянул парню в глаза.

И его прошило ранее незнакомой дрожью — волна началась где-то в районе груди и разошлась в две стороны сразу — поразила ноги так, что колени чуть дрогнули, и дошла до плеч. Полупустой стакан в руках Уилла накренился.

— Ничего, — отмахнулся незнакомец и оттянул на себе свитер так, чтобы горячая ткань не касалась кожи. — Не подскажешь, где тут аудитория 317?

Он оглянулся, и Уилл заметил красивое шевеление кудрей в такт движению. Губы — нижняя чуть пухлее верхней, прямой нос, россыпь веснушек на щеках и переносице.

— Я... — пролепетал Уилл растерянно, вдруг забыв, на каком этаже находится и какие вообще кабинеты расположены рядом.

Кажется, та волна внутри задела мозг.

Парень смотрел на него терпеливо, даже улыбаясь. Обычная вежливая улыбка, но она не(много) выбивала Уилла из колеи, по которой он и так не слишком уверенно катился по жизни.

— Ты тоже нездешний что ли?

— Нет, нет, я тут учусь. Извини, я по утрам не очень сообразительный, — Уилл бессовестно соврал в последнем предложении, но сейчас его это мало волновало.

— Очень тебя понимаю, — фыркнул незнакомец. — Так не вспомнил, где 317 аудитория?

— Пойдём, я провожу тебя.

— Да не стоит...

— Мне самому туда, пошли, — Уилл, обжигаясь, героически в два глотка прикончил уцелевший чай и махнул парню рукой.

Он забыл, что сам несколькими минутами ранее бросил сумку на пороге.

Поэтому, конечно, споткнулся об нее, когда они подходили к дверям без таблички.

Какие то первокурсники раскрасили картонку с номером аудитории, и ее просто сняли с двери. Уилл чувствовал на себе изучающий взгляд паренька. Он неловко обернулся, когда они заходили внутрь, и тут до Уилла окончательно дошло: если это не новенький в группе, а это точно не новенький — у парня не было ни бумаги, ни большой сумки с принадлежностями для рисования, ничего подобного — то значит, это их новая модель.

И Уилл аж задержал дыхание от этого осознания. Новая модель прошла мимо, огляделась по сторонам.  
— Здесь мое место? — он махнул рукой на табурет, что стоял на возвышении в центре комнаты.  
Уилл тяжело сглотнул. Одногруппники зашумели вокруг, начали двигать мольберты. Натурщик подождал от него ответа еще какое-то время, а потом присел на табурет и отвернулся.

Уилл нервно потер лоб ладонью. Боже, да что с ним такое? Неужели так сложно было ответить нормально. Быть нормальным. Он пробрался к своему месту, ощущая странную дрожь во всем теле: пальцы вдруг перестали слушаться.

Солнечный свет пробирался через большие чистые окна и красиво заливал пол и стены аудитории. В таком освещении рисовать будет удобно.

Лоуренс молодец, что выбил им кабинет получше. Уилл украдкой взглянул на натурщика. Тот, нахмурившись, что-то строчил в телефоне.

Надо было спросить его имя. 

Но сейчас вставать и подходить к нему, сидящему в центре — это было бы донельзя тупо, поэтому Уилл сжал губы и взялся за резак, чтобы наточить карандаши, пока Лоуренс не пришёл.  
Впрочем, тот не заставил себя долго ждать, с хлопком ладоней и дверей ворвавшись в аудиторию. От резкого звука вздрогнули все, а не только Уилл, фух.

— Так, народ, достаём руки из задниц, а карандаши из ушей или ноздрей, или куда вы их там себе обычно засовываете, и начинаем! Сегодня и на ближайшие недели полторы-две у нас в гостях Майкл, смотреть можно, трогать нельзя, — эту присказку Лоуренс добавлял всегда, даже когда перед ними сидел дряблый дедулька, но вот сегодня Уиллу впервые показалось, что Лоуренс обращался лично к нему. — Поехали, пока солнце не спряталось! Майк, сегодня просто сидишь с прямой спиной, смотришь вон на ту полку с кувшинами и не шевелишься.

— А не сегодня? — со смешком спросила Макс, и ещё пара девчонок поддержали её хихиканьем.

— А дальше посмотрим на ваши успехи, дамы, — подмигнул Лоуренс, — будут хорошие работы — будет и вознаграждение.

— Эй, я живой человек, — напомнил Майк, казалось бы, без капли обиды,неудовольствия или даже смущения в голосе.

— Не здесь, — фыркнул Лоуренс и снова хлопнул в ладоши: — Чего ждём, поехали, поехали!

Уилл закопошился: приклеил бумажным скотчем лист к планшету, выложил карандаши разной мягкости на подставку и застыл.

Лоуренс покружил вокруг своих учеников, внимательно осматривая рабочие места, а потом наклонился к Майку:

— Если устанешь, сразу бери перерыв, парень. Они у нас не вредные, отпустят. Так что не стесняйся.  
Майк кивал, и Уилл как завороженный следил за каждым его движением. Он был красивым. Чертовски красивым — хотелось нарисовать его не только сидящим прямо и бездумно смотрящим в пространство перед собой, а разным — и в профиль, и в три четверти, и в полный рост, и...

— Это у тебя модный рисунок такой? — Лоуренс с широкой улыбкой на лице тронул свитер Майка, указывая на коричневое пятно.

Уилл смутился. Отвел взгляд.

— Ага. Называется свежий горячий чай.

Девчонки захохотали, Лоуренс смешливо фыркнул:

— Ладно. За работу, трудяги. Я вернусь через час.

Только за ним закрылась дверь, как в аудитории поднялся шепот — одногруппники начали спрашивать друг у друга запасные карандаши, кто-то насвистывал песни, кто-то, наклонившись к Майку, внимательно разглядывал его лицо.

Черт, если Майк был новичком в этом деле, то Уиллу было его жалко. Он смущенно взглянул сначала на серые джинсы, колени, поднялся взглядом до дурацкого пятна на свитере (ладно, Уиллу было очень стыдно) и только потом робко посмотрел Майку в лицо. Тот сидел неподвижно и действительно сверлил взглядом полку с кувшинами.

— Я включу? — привычно уже спросила Макс. Не дожидаясь одобрения, она подсоединила шнур с колонкой к своему смартфону.

— Будто бы кто-то посмел тут тебе возразить, — без злобы усмехнулся сосед Уилла Лукас, и тот мысленно с ним согласился.

Но музыкальный вкус у Макс был неплохой, а работать под музыку было куда веселее.

Свет действительно был хорош, солнце впервые за пару недель показалось — будто бы специально к приходу Майка. Уилл понимал, что крайне глупо видеть в таком какие-то знаки, и старался просто радоваться хорошему освещению и невертлявой модели.

Но всё равно не мог теперь не ассоциировать Майка с солнечным светом.

Зашуршали карандаши по бумаге, стихли разговоры — группа погрузилась в рисование. Уилл постоянно облизывал губы, которые пересыхали от волнения: он понял, что стеснялся смотреть на лицо Майка. Хотя тот не отводил взгляда от точки, на которую указал Лоуренс.  
Уилл, прищурившись и вытянув руку с зажатым карандашом, сделал замеры. Легкими штрихами наметил Майка на листе.

Уже лучше.

— Эй. Майк, верно? — тихо позвала Макс. — Можешь, пожалуйста, посмотреть в мою сторону буквально минутку?

Майк послушно кивнул и выполнил просьбу, и Уилла бросило в жар: Макс сидела прямо рядом с ним, и казалось, будто Майк смотрел прямо на него.

Он спрятался за мольбертом. Боже, как тупо.

Обычно Уилл вообще не придавал моделям никакого большого значения — для художников-студентов это норма. На занятиях натурщики скорее вещи. Как объекты, которых нужно качественно и правильно перевести в плоскость рисунка. Но Майк будто был другим...

Или это Уилл считал его другим. Особенным.

От сосредоточенного серьезного лица Уилл не мог оторваться, и тут же застеснялся такого повышенного внимания со своей стороны. Он жадно и одновременно украдкой разглядывал каждую деталь. Мелкие кудри. Темные брови. Даже волосы на предплечьях, которые было видно из-за закатанных рукавов свитера.

(Не)кстати Уиллу вспомнились давешние слова Лоуренса перед началом курса рисования с натуры:  
_Привязанность к модели — это всегда палка о двух концах, ребятки. С одной стороны, когда вы смотрите на человека как на вещь — вам проще работать. Вы не отвлекаетесь, вы рисуете, вы справляетесь ровно. Вам не мешают никакие эмоции, не важно, какие они: неприязнь, симпатия, пусть даже сексуальная заинтересованность. Но тогда из-под ваших рук и выходит вещь, а не человек. А вот если вы уже смотрите на объект, как на человека, более того — как на личность... То готовьтесь к тому, что работать будет в разы сложнее. Однако результат себя оправдает. Выбирайте мудро, салаги._

Интересно, выбрал ли Уилл мудро?

Он разглядывал Майка со всей внимательностью и чуткостью, и тут Майк, когда отводил взгляд обратно в сторону кувшинов, ему улыбнулся.

Легко. Непринужденно. Без всякого намека — дружелюбно и тепло. Уилл так вдавил карандаш в бумагу, что грифель треснул и сломался. 

— Блин, — выдохнул он тихо.

Вместо того, чтобы взять другой карандаш, Уилл зачем-то начал снова затачивать этот, не ощущая в себе ни капли мудрости.

Рисовать и правда было тяжело, как никогда — несмотря на то, что у Майка было красивое, но одновременно интересное лицо с необычными пропорциями (а рисовать идеально правильные черты лица всегда сложнее и скучнее). Голова Уилла мешала его же рукам, во рту пересыхало слишком часто, и хотелось уже не горячего чаю, а чего попрохладнее.

Это был самый долгий час занятий в его жизни. Даже композиция в моменты застоя казалась ерундой.  
Лоуренс вернулся вовремя, как и обещал. Он важно обошел всех по очереди, кого-то жестко, но при этом с легкими шутками критиковал. Кого-то хвалил.

Майк сидел, не шевелясь и не выходя на перерыв уже долгое время, и Уилл переживал. За него.

— Неплохо, мистер Байерс. Смотрю, вы сосредоточились на деталях, — Лоуренс ткнул на нарисованные веснушки Майка.

Уилл неопределенно хмыкнул в ответ.

— Дамы и господа, второго занятия у нас сегодня не будет из-за конференции кафедры. Майкл, спасибо тебе большое, можешь больше не изображать статую. Встретимся через два дня.

Уилл выдохнул с облегчением.

Попрощаться ему не хватило духу — Уилл видел, как Майку кивали и махали другие ребята, и особенно Макс, которая подошла к нему и заговорила, отчего оба разулыбались.

Уилл молча собрал вещи, подхватил сумку и вышел из аудитории.

Нет, это какая-то жуть, он на такое не подписывался, только этого ему ещё не хватало.  
Вот честно, в жизни Уилла было множество забот и без увлечения незнакомым натурщиком, да? Давайте не будем усугублять?

Ха-ха.

***

Через два дня Уилл не опоздал, через два дня Уилл принёс чай с собой в плотно закручивающемся термосе, а карандаши были заточены. Уилл был подготовлен.

Ну, или думал, что был подготовлен, потому что Майк сидел на крыльце главного входа в корпус, и, как оказалось, ждал его, потому что поднялся на ноги при виде аж замедлившего шаг Уилла.

— Привет, — кивнул ему Майк и легко улыбнулся. 

Уилл еле смог разлепить губы, чтобы взвякнуть что-то в ответ, что-то,что при ну очень большом желании можно было расшифровать как приветствие.

— Сегодня без горячих сюрпризов? — произнес Майк, кивнув на термос в руке Уилла

Уилл глупо уставился на чай. Потом на Майка.

— Я шучу, — пояснил тот, немного помолчав.

-Я-я понял. Извини. Утро, — на выдохе протянул Уилл. — Как тебе позирование? 

— Необычно, — кратко ответил Майк. — Я делаю что-то не так, когда позирую? Как у вас обычно сидят модели?

Двери за их спинами хлопали без перерыва — студенты входили и выходили целым потоком. Уилл нахмурился.

— О, нет. У тебя круто получается. 

— Просто такое ощущение, что все смотрят мне в глаза.

— Ну, — Уилл поднялся на одну ступеньку. У него потели ладони. Лишь бы не выронить термос из рук. — На самом деле так и есть. Все смотрят на тебя.

Майк рассмеялся. 

Когда они поднялись в аудиторию, Лоуренс был уже на месте, удивительно даже.

— Так, Майк, ты не сбежал, и я очень этому рад. Благодаря твоей смазливой мордахе мои студенты меньше отвлекались в процессе и постарались на прошлом занятии, надеюсь, дальше будет ещё лучше. Садись, свитер снимай, рубашку тоже, майку оставляй пока. Локтями упрись в колени, кисти расслабленно положи. Да, вот так. Подержишься в таком положении?

Майк кивнул.

Уилл сделал глубокий вдох.

Дальше будет лишь сложнее, подумал он, глядя на линию шеи, тени под ключицами, руки, пальцы.  
Майк раздевался быстро. Но у Уилла очевидно что-то случилось со зрением, потому что этот момент был мучительно долгим. Как Майк снимал свитер. Как расстегивал рубашку — вдумчиво, пуговицу за пуговицей, обнажаясь. Уилл даже покраснел.

В аудитории повисла тягучая тишина, казалось, будто все взгляды были устремлены на Майка, Уилл понимал остальных ребят: как можно было не залипнуть?

Майк сел так, как сказал Лоуренс, поднял голову и снова уставился на полку с кувшинами. Уилл сглотнул слюну.

Кожа у Майка была бледная, в основном не тронутая загаром, кроме предплечий и запястий. И еще — щедро усыпанная родинками. 

Уилл дал себе слово в этот раз не ударяться в детали так, что это даже Лоуренс это заметил. Сосредоточиться на построении, на положении тела, на линиях, на светотени, в конце концов. А в итоге по истечении отведённого на рисунок времени — опять тоже самое.

Нет, он поработал и с тенями и со светом, и не допустил ошибок в построении, но вот снова, снова: все веснушки на месте, все родинки, даже шелушинки на губах.

— Я почти впечатлён, мистер Байерс, — признался Лоуренс, останавливаясь у его мольберта. — Всё же у вас было ограниченное количество времени для такой работы. Не сбавляйте темп, и я когда-нибудь вас похвалю.

— Спасибо, — робко ответил Уилл. 

Лоуренс похлопал его по плечу и отвлекся на Макс. Уилл собрал карандаши в пенал.

Майк напротив одевался. Уилл свернул рисунок и пихнул его в тубус. 

— А можно посмотреть? — вдруг спросил Майк, заметив движения Уилла.

Уилл испуганно оглянулся: Майк был уже ближе, на ходу застегивал рубашку. Уилл понятия не имел, почему Майк спросил именно его, и стушевался. Показывать ему рисунок, в котором он как маньяк отобразил все мелочи на теле Майка?

Что он подумает? А что Уилл бы подумал, увидь такое?

«Да этот парень точно маньяк», — вот что подумал бы Уилл.

— Оно... оно не готово, — бросил Уилл. 

— А ты будешь заканчивать? — не отставал Майк.

— Не знаю. Возможно, дома, — Уилл начал нервничать.

— Слушай, мне правда очень хотелось бы увидеть твои труды, — Майк снова разулыбался, совсем обезоружив Уилла, — Ничего не могу с собой поделать.

— Я покажу, — сглотнул Уилл. — На следующем занятии покажу, ладно?

— Забились, — кивнул Майк.

Они попрощались.

Вот только вечером того же дня Уилл, уже сидя дома за столом в окружении десятка набросков, понял, что всё будет куда сложнее.

Сначала он попытался сделать всего лишь версию «попроще», чем то, над чем он работал в классе.

А потом... увлёкся.

И теперь на него смотрели начатые Майки с разных листов бумаги.

Грустные, сосредоточенные, злые, веселые, задумчивые. Уилл имел отличную фантазию — карандашный Майк выходил удивительно похожим на реального, а Уилл даже не напрягался.

После того, как он сдал карту для журнала в печать, появилось удивительно много свободного времени. Уилл приклеил рисунки на большую доску возле стола. Пробовал рисовать Майка в полный рост, сидящим в парке, сидящим на диване, идущим по улице. Рука дрогнула лишь раз, когда Уилл наметил обнаженного Майка. Пока прорисовывал его тело — выдуманное, конечно — смутился.

***

В понедельник Уилл проснулся, открыл глаза и увидел доску, на которой за выходные прибавилось ещё рисунков. И на всех — Майк, даже на тех, где угадывался лишь силуэт.

Уилл со стоном зажмурился и уткнулся лицом в подушку. Нет, легче после этого обсессивного приступа рисования не стало. Напротив.

Обычно рисование помогало ему справляться... да со многим, на самом деле. Если очень обобщать, то оно помогало ему справляться с проблемами.

Но вот проблему по имени Майк оно лишь усугубляло.

Уилл накрыл голову подушкой, как будто это могло спрятать его от мира вокруг, и громко в нее простонал. Сегодняшние занятия будут для него невыносимыми. Уилл заворочался в постели, крепко укутался в одеяло и свернулся калачиком. Какой рисунок показать Майку? Какой кажется самым безобидным?

Проклятье. 

Уиллу ни один из его рисунков не казался безобидным — слишком много эмоций он вкладывал в каждый.  
Не факт, конечно, что это поймёт Майк, но... Уилл всё равно опасался.

Он всё же заставил себя выбрать наиболее нейтральный, тот, где Майк просто сидел на стуле. Уилл засунул его в папку и начал собираться.

Он подходил к корпусу с напряжением в груди, опасаясь, что Майк снова будет ожидать его на ступенях крыльца, но нет.

Не решив толком, рад он этому, или разочарован, Уилл отправился к знакомой аудитории, но на полпути свернул, заметив недавно установленный вендинговый автомат со всякой вредной, но такой необходимой студенту едой.

Отвратительно сладкий орехово-шоколадный батончик — это именно то, что имело хоть какие-то шансы спасти его утро.

— Эй, да ты тоже любишь Reese’s! — голос раздался прямо у него за спиной, так близко и неожиданно, что Уилл крупно вздрогнул и выронил батончик. 

Майк чертыхнулся и поспешно наклонился, поднял, отряхнул даже зачем-то, и отдал шоколадку застывшему Уиллу.

— Извини, — смущённо сказал Майк. — Не хотел тебя пугать, честно.

— Н-ничего, — мужественно соврал Уилл.

— Готов к занятию? — бодро спросил Майк, шаря в карманах джинсов. Зазвенела мелочь. Уилл поспешно отошел от автомата, освобождая место.

— Да, конечно. А ты?

— Еще бы. До сих пор, правда, странно себя чувствую. Непривычно, что на меня так долго и пристально смотрит столько людей.

— Не волнуйся, — постарался утешить его Уилл. — Художники чаще всего видят в модели только объект. Ну, как натюрморт, только живой. 

— Интересно.

Майк нагнулся и достал батончик из железного кармашка автомата. Уилл наблюдал за ним. Нет, рисунок он точно показывать не станет. Не сегодня. 

Никогда вообще. Скажет, что забыл или потерял. Все что угодно. 

Они медленно пошли в сторону аудитории. В запасе была ещё пара минут, и Майк остановился, попросив:

— Слушай, давай постоим тут минутку. Я съем шоколад, ага? Позавтракать не успел. Не хочу сидеть и бурчать животом в, — тут Майк сделал впечатляющий укус, после которого одна щека у него оттопырилась, как у бурундука, — твоем присутствии. Вашем присутствии. Ну, ты понял.

Уилл кивнул, хотя он совсем не был уверен в том, что понял Майка правильно.

— А ты?

— Что я? — напрягся Уилл.

— Ты тоже смотришь на меня как на натюрморт? — пояснил Майк, и на этот раз его лицо было удивительно серьёзным.

— Прямо сейчас — нет, — попытался отшутиться Уилл.

— А там? — Майк был настойчив.

— А там — пытаюсь, — Уилл вскинул подбородок. Сердце колотилось будто бы в горле.  
Прозвенел звонок.

Что имел в виду Майк? Хотел бы он, чтобы Уилл смотрел на него по-особенному? Ведь Уилл именно так и смотрел.

Майк молча жевал батончик и улыбался, а Уилл опять боролся с трепетом внутри себя — сейчас Майк снова зайдет в аудиторию и сядет в самом центре. Или встанет. В общем, сделает, что скажет ему Лоуренс, и Уилл снова залипнет на ненужных деталях.

Язык не поворачивался назвать свои чувства влюбленностью. Уилл бы скорее сказал — заинтересованность.

Они с Майком зашли в класс последними. Лоуренс уже готовил дополнительный свет: крутил регулятор на лампе.

— Вы как раз вовремя, джентльмены. У нас сегодня важное занятие. Проходи, Байерс, что стоишь как не родной.

Уилл, потупив взгляд в пол, пролетел мимо Лоуренса к своему месту. Макс подмигнула ему, лукаво улыбнувшись.

— А к вам, Майкл, у меня особая просьба. Мы оговаривали с вами условия, верно?  
— Оговаривали, — как-то криво усмехнулся Майк, скомкал фантик от батончика и бросил в мусорное ведро. — Я разденусь чуть в стороне ладно? А то на этом постаменте как-то... на стриптиз смахивает.

— Тут никто не возражает, уверяем тебя, — рассмеялась Макс, и многие присоединились к ней.  
Майк дурашливо раскланялся, но всё равно отошёл к вешалкам.

Уилл так старался не смотреть, спрятавшись за мольбертом, что пропустил момент, когда Майк забрался на возвышение. Уилл поднял глаза — а Майк уже стоял там, Лоуренс убирал с помоста стул, поправлял Майку положение рук и головы.

— Ногу поставь сюда, пожалуйста. Согни. Правильно. Одна должна быть опорной, а вторую ты сгибаешь в колене.

Майк послушно выполнял просьбы Лоуренса, а Уилл тем временем стоял, раскрыв рот. На груди у Майка было много, много родинок. Впалый живот. Косточки бедер выпирали. Уилл сглотнул, следя за темной дорожкой волос, что уходила под резинку боксеров.

— А он хорош, да? — прошептала Макс сбоку, и Уилл готов был провалиться сквозь землю.  
Уилл не мог смотреть и не видеть. Собственно, так он и оказался в художественной академии, если задуматься.

Вот и сейчас он не мог не смотреть на Майка. А смотря, он не мог не замечать... да всего!  
Хотя бы того, как светлая кожа Майка покрылась мурашками. Волоски на теле вздыбились.

Уилл не выдержал и встал, чтобы закрыть приоткрытое окно.

— Эй, Байерс, душно же! — недовольно пробурчал Лукас из угла.

— Тут не все в свитера укутаны, — не поддался Уилл и сел на место.

Майк чуть повернул голову и посмотрел на него с благодарностью. Уилл снова спрятал стремительно краснеющее лицо за мольбертом.

Сегодняшнее занятие было самым долгим на неделе — оно начиналось в одиннадцать и заканчивалось только после пяти вечера. Уилл с сожалением взглянул на Майка, которому предстояло провести в одном белье среди незнакомых людей весь день. 

Что ж.

Он уверенно наметил фигуру на бумаге. В аудитории стало тихо. Мурашки на коже Майка сошли, и Уилл улыбнулся, радуясь, что хоть как-то облегчил его участь.

Занятие было долгим, а и ученики, и преподаватель, и модель — живыми и устающими людьми.  
Но Уилл так увлёкся, что даже забыл об этом, и дёрнулся, когда Лоуренс снова хлопнул в ладоши, возвещая о начале перерыва.

— У вас есть двадцать минут. Кто хочет — со мной в столовую, кто не хочет — оставайтесь тут, разомнитесь. 

С этими словами Лоуренс вышел в коридор, вслед за ним потянулась пара человек, остальные же подтащили стулья к столу, на котором иногда расставляли предметы для натюрмортов.

Майк всё ещё стоял там, где его поставил Лоуренс, обхватив себя руками.

— Эй, красавчик, — свистнула Макс, — айда к нам. Кофе, печенье, обещаю не лапать.

— Мне одеться? — с сомнением уточнил Майк.

— Ни в коем случае, — рассмеялась Макс.

— Да садись прямо так, чего мы там не видели, — Лукас кивнул ему, запихнув в рот сразу две печеньки.

Уилл вытащил из рюкзака запакованные в пищевую пленку бутерброды.

— А это нормально? — Майк все же спустился к ним и сел на свободный стул. 

— Мы смотрим на тебя весь день. Поесть в обществе почти голого парня, ммм, — Макс подмигнула ему.  
— Кофе?

— Не откажусь.

— Уилл, тебе налить?

Уилл подобрался к ребятам.

— Было бы неплохо. Кто-нибудь хочет сэндвич? — спросил он, смотря при этом только на Майка.  
Майк поднял руку, как первоклашка.

Смотреть, как практически голый Майк ест, было куда более странным, чем смотреть на него, рисуя. Всё же во втором случае это была какая-никакая, но рабочая обстановка, а теперь две реальности смешались и наслоились друг на друга. Майк был всё ещё раздет, он был всё ещё объектом для рисования, но он сидел с ними за одним столом, уплетал сэндвич, который делал Уилл, и улыбался с набитым ртом.

Моделей часто приглашали к столу — банально из вежливости, далеко не всегда ими руководила симпатия, и частенько это больше походило на чинное чаепитие — ну ,с поправкой на то, что один из людей был обычно чуть более раздет, чем остальные.

А тут... Майк вёл себя очень просто. Казалось, что он забыл о том, что раздет.

И от этого выглядел даже красивее.

— Лоуренс еще поменяет позу дважды, — сообщила Макс, попивая кофе. — Скорее всего, заставит тебя присесть. Потом, возможно, прилечь. 

— Ничего, это даже забавно, — улыбнулся Майк.

Забавно. Уилл откусил от своего сэндвича. Забавно?!

С Майком было приятно даже просто находиться в одном помещении, что уж говорить про общение. Уилл вспомнил, как в первый день облил его горячим чаем, и мысленно отругал себя.

Иногда группа дарила моделям подарки — просто за отлично выполненную работу. Уилл мог бы договориться с ребятами и, когда они закончат курс с Майком, подарить ему что-нибудь нужное. Да, это была хорошая идея.

Обед подошел к концу, и ребята с обреченными вздохами и ахами прибрались в аудитории и затем вернулись на свои места. Майк застыл посреди зала, ожидая Лоуренса.

Смотреть на него, когда он стоял просто непринуждённо, было даже интересней. Обычное положение тела, комфортное самому Майку, а не нужное для тренировки студентов. Чуть скруглённая спина — не сутулая, нет, но с расслабленной линией позвоночника и плеч. 

Уилл глубоко вдохнул и прикрыл глаза. Но проблема была в том, что он уже так много времени смотрел на Майка, что, даже закрыв глаза, всё равно будто бы продолжал его видеть.

Образ Майка всплывал в сознании предельно детально. До мелочей. До каждой родинки. До последнего волоска. Уилл выдохнул.

— Ребятки, продолжаем? Майкл, будь так добр, присядь на табурет и одну ноги держи согнутой, а вторую вытяни вперед.

Лоуренс походил вокруг Майка, заставляя того еще подвинуть ноги. Поставить ступни, как ему было нужно. Когда Майк наконец-то сел в правильную, по мнению Лоуренса, позу, учитель, пожелав всем удачи, вышел из аудитории.

Уиллу казалось, что Майк, который давно уже облюбовал себе для фокусировки взгляда полку с вазами, то и дело скользил глазами по классу, задерживаясь на нём, Уилле.

Уилл не очень хотел об этом задумываться. Вдруг ему это лишь казалось.

Карандаши не ломались, руки не дрожали, бумага не рвалась, и даже Макс не включала тяжёлый рок. Работалось хорошо, подозрительно хорошо, Уилл непроизвольно начал ожидать подвоха, но единственное, с чем он сталкивался — так это с улыбкой Майка.

Никакого подвоха действительно не было. Они отрисовали вторую позу спокойно и легко. В начале четвертого Лоуренс попросил Майка прилечь. Всей группой они постелили ему толстое одеяло на пол. Майк лег, как ему велели, и Уилл замечал, что у него то и дело закрывались глаза. Ох, как он понимал Майка — и сам уже клевал носом.

Длинные занятия этим и были коварны — все уставали, не делая ничего сложного физически, но все равно сон так и накатывал.

В пять часов они закончили.

Макс вызвалась составить мольберты в ровный ряд, и Уилл принялся ей помогать, следя краем глаза за тем, как одевался Майк. 

— Эй, погоди, — Майк перехватил Уилла уже у самого выхода из корпуса, остальные ребята уже вышли. — Тебе в какую сторону хоть?

— А что такое?

— Ничего, — удивлённо замялся Майк. — Думал составить тебе компанию, если ты не против.

— Я... — Уилл отчаянно зажмурился, не зная, как соврать получше, чтобы не выглядеть совсем уж придурком. — Я немного против. Извини, пожалуйста, это не...

— Ладно, ладно, я понял, — Майк поднял раскрытые ладони вверх и попятился, улыбаясь уже слегка кривовато. — Извини, не лезу.

— Мне просто надо в... в другую сторону, — проблеял Уилл. Ну вот как объяснить? Извини, чувак, у меня закончились таблетки, которые помогают справляться с паническими атаками?

Соврать про таблетки от головной боли или кашля Уилл не додумался сразу, за что корил себя всю дорогу до аптеки, и всю дорогу из аптеки — тоже.

Когда он уже прошел кампус университета, свернул на соседнюю улицу и приблизился к автобусной остановке — услышал шум непонятной возни.

Что-то тяжелое упало на асфальт. Глухой звук, как от удара. Уилл напрягся и остановился. Тесный проулок был от него в нескольких метрах. Уилл осторожно подошел ближе.

— И телефон у него забери, — гавкнул кто-то противным голосом. Уилл медленно нагнулся, чтобы заглянуть за кирпичную стену, и от увиденного сердце в груди, кажется, остановилось. Майк.  
Он стоял на коленях на грязном асфальте, а рядом трое придурков потрошили его рюкзак. Вытряхнули все вещи на асфальт.

Уилл сжал руки в кулаки. Было кое-что еще: Уилл заметил на лице Майка кровь. На этом совершенно прекрасном, изумительном лице была кровь. Очевидно, ублюдки разбили Майку нос: кровь обильно заливала подбородок и подкрадывалась к шее. Майк хрипел, ладонями упершись в асфальт.

— ЭЙ ВЫ!!! — взревел Уилл из-за угла и сорвался с места — нагло побежал на хулиганов, тряся в руке пакетом из аптеки. 

Вряд ли он выглядел устрашающе — не особо высокий, не особо спортивный, не особо внушительный. Тол ли сработал эффект неожиданности, то ли придурки заглянули ему в лицо и увидели в глазах Уилла отражение огромного количества упаковок с рецептурными препаратами, то ли и то, и то сразу (а ещё неподалеку коротко взвыла сигналом патрульная машина, на что Уилл в стрессовой ситуации не обратил внимания), но парни подхватились с места, отбросив вещи Майка, и убежали в противоположную от Уилла сторону.

— Уроды! — закричал Уилл им вслед. Он кинулся к Майку, который, пошатываясь, пытался встать на ноги.

— Ты как?! — взволнованно воскликнул Уилл, подхватывая Майка под локоть.

— Неважно, — сморщился Майк. Нос у него распух и немного посинел. Кровь уже не текла струйкой, а медленно капала на губы Майка.

— За что они тебя так?

— Хотели отжать вещи, — прохрипел Майк и сплюнул красную вязкую слюну за мусорные баки. Уилл торопливо собрал его вещи обратно в рюкзак.Эх, телефон был безнадежно испорчен. Экран — в крошку.

— Черт, они тебе телефон сломали. 

— Да пофиг, — сказал Майк и сплюнул еще раз.

— Я... Я живу тут недалеко. Умоешься. Обработаем тебе нос, — неуверенно предложил Уилл. 

— Я был бы очень благодарен, — просипел Майк и зачем-то даже с таким разбитым лицом попытался улыбнуться. Вышло жутковато, конечно — даже зубы у него были красные от крови, но сердце у Уилла, только что заполошно бившееся от негодования, чуть ёкнуло. Снова.

Они ковыляли минут пятнадцать, хотя обычно Уилл тратил на дорогу меньше пяти минут. Майк опирался о него, а ещё Уилл не захотел отдавать Майку его рюкзак.

— Сначала мы тебя осмотрим, убедимся, что тебе ничего не сломали, а потом уже будешь таскать всё, что захочешь, ага?

— Ага, — согласился Майк и уже в десятый раз, наверное, сплюнул кровавую слюну.

Поднимались по лестнице они тоже не быстро. Когда оказались на нужном этаже, Уилл тут же вытащил заранее подготовленный ключ и распахнул перед Майком дверь своей небольшой студии. Думать о бардаке не было времени. Они ввалились в квартиру, и Майк сразу направился к кухонной раковине.  
Уилл же бросился в ванную — шариться в аптечке в поисках обезболивающих и антисептиков. Он уже держал всё необходимое в подоле футболки, как вдруг сообразил, что сейчас имеет возможность наблюдать Майк, находясь в его спальне.

По горле будто бы прокатился огромный холодный и склизкий комок. Ещё несколько мучительных секунд Уилл стоял столбом, а потом сорвался с места, чуть не выронив по пути медикаменты, и вбежал в комнату, вероятно, установив если не мировой, то свой личный рекорд по бегу точно.

Майк стоял перед доской с рисунками, держась за левый бок.

Уилл ожидал увидеть на его лице всю палитру эмоций: от недоумения до отвращения с испугом, но нет. Майк находился к нему вполоборота, поэтому Уилл видел задранные в удивлении, но точно не нахмуренные брови, потрясенно приоткрытый рот.

Майк, конечно, услышал шум, с которым Уилл прибежал, и повернулся к нему с раскрытыми в мирном жесте ладонями:

— Прежде чем ты начнёшь оправдываться, позволь мне... прийти в себя и собраться с мыслями.

Уилл мысленно хоронил уже все, что могло бы быть с ними двумя. Он прекрасно понимал, насколько крипово и сталкерски это выглядело — да и не только выглядело ведь, а было.

Но, если честно, то, что Майк не орал, не убегал и даже не выглядел злым — все это давало какую-то надежду.

— Я... не собирался тебе этого показывать. Я не подумал, не сообразил...

— Да я понял, что не собирался, — протянул Майк, растерянно потирая пострадавший нос. Он смотрел то на рисунки, то на Уилла, то снова на рисунки, и снова на Уилла. — Сколько же времени ты на это убил?

— Недостаточно, — вдруг брякнул Уилл и в ужасе округлил глаза.

Майк... хмыкнул.

— И как только тебе не надоедало? — спросил он. — То есть, я в курсе конечно, что ты любишь рисовать, иначе бы ты там не учился... Но. Рисовать одну и ту же рожу раз за разом на парах, и потом ещё дома — надоедает поди?

— Нет. Твоя же рожа, — Уилл уже не видел смысла увиливать.  
Майк снова хмыкнул.

— Не буду врать, что мне комфортно, — Майк окончательно оторвал взгляд от стены и перевел его на Уилла, который пытался в свою очередь отвести глаза, но Майк настоятельно произнес: — Нет, нет, ты смотри на меня. Ты же столько на меня уже смотрел, пока рисовал, так посмотри теперь без буфера в виде бумаги, а? Вот, вот так лучше, — Майк улыбнулся даже немного, когда Уилл послушно посмотрел ему в глаза, как он и требовал. — Да, это жутковато. И в то же время, это на самом деле жутко льстит. Я правда так выгляжу? Из зеркала на меня смотрит чучело, а ты меня видишь так?

— А я тебя вижу так, — кивнул Уилл. Он протянул Майку медикаменты. — Давай помогу? Если захочешь уйти — я пойму.

— Да я не то чтобы очень уж хочу, — неожиданно сказал Майк, садясь на кровать. Теперь доска с рисунками была за его спиной. — Я бы больше хотел, чтобы ты меня нарисовал, но не в колледже, а здесь, — Майк мягко улыбнулся разбитым ртом.

Уилл сжал бинт в руке до боли и несмело, неверяще улыбнулся в ответ.


End file.
